


Hallowed Moon

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gift, Light Bondage, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Spanking, True Incubus, husband/wife, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: This happens every few years.When Akira physically shows that he is not a human like you.You have to keep him chained down during these nights to keep him in check.But what if he got loose?





	Hallowed Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/gifts).



"There, that should do it." You grumbled, wiping sweat off your brow. Let's start from the beginning to demonstrate why you must labor. 

First of all, you are married to a wonderful man named Akira Kurusu. The catch is, he's not really a man; he's a demon. Despite this fact, you fell in love with him and said yes when he asked for your hand. Akira is good at controlling his other worldly instincts, most of the time, the bedroom is usually the exception. However, there are nights where there is so much evil in the area, or some fool decided to open a rather large portal to Hell, that Akira cannot control his true instincts. Luckily, there are signs that can be noticed to begin preparations. 

First is that he'll become more agitated and twitchy. Your husband is known for being the jealous type, but even if a man were to hit on you in front of him, he would not get physical with the man. Until the night you've entitled "The Hallowed Moon" creeps closer. If it is close, and some stranger does try to take you away from him, Akira will lash out and get physical. Thankfully, he has not killed anyone... yet, at least. 

Second, you notice an increase in appetite, mostly for meat. Akira is a gentleman only to you, and knows how to be polite at the dinner table. But when that certain night creeps close, it is not unusual for Akira to demand a steak and quickly devour the thing, leaving behind quite the mess. This is also when his teeth begin to sharpen to a point. 

Thirdly, the whites of his eyes black out from time to time, only allowing his pupils to show which have turned to an all too familiar shade of crimson, even if he is not trying to take you to the bed room. 

Fourth, his fingernails become very sharp, tough, and turn black. His nails become so tough he could climb a building only using his nails to dig into the stone or brick. This is your last minor warning before you need to keep him locked in the house. 

Lastly, red, leathery wings sprout under his shoulder blades along with a sleek pair of black horns protrude from his head. A matching red tail lashes from time-to-time with a tip as sharp as knife. (You had to learn that the hard way.) His eyes remain blacked out with crimson pupils. The skin of his arms and legs turns into leathery scales, and lastly, his hands and feet become covered in the red scales as his black nails turn into claws. It was a beautiful, but frightening sight. His horns almost seemed to hide amongst his raven locks, the scales that cover his arms and legs just a shade lighter than crimson. 

But you need to remember, he has lost some of his control during this night, and his sex drive has become even higher during these times. He'll have fits where he blanks out and tries to violently drag you to the bed room. Thankfully, he snaps out of it before he can do too much and apologizes greatly with a shoulder massage, being careful of his new claws, of course. You knew Akira wanted to have sex with you in his true demon form, but humans were too frail to handle all of the raw demonic strength. While it was possible to survive in this half-demon, half-human form, Akira didn't want to take the chance of losing his Treasure. (No matter how much the thought aroused him.) 

Luckily or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, this half form only lasts for one night. So at least it is one and done. But, it isn't easy to deal with. To make sure Akira doesn't have a fit while you're asleep or try and escape to do Arsène knows what, you and Akira installed iron bars to a wall in your room to chain him against to during these nights, thus explaining your current labor as you checked all the chains and locks to make sure they were secured. (It was awkward trying to make up a lie when friends and family came over asking why you had this almost cage looking thing in your room. On the bright side, Akira got creative when it came to bending you over or binding you to the bars.) You didn't want to do this to him, but you both knew it was for the better. Akira just lightly smiled at you, the only clothing he would wear for the night was a pair of sweat pants and the new chains. They were ice cold to his now rather hot body temperature. 

You left his company and came back with some pillows. You knew he would overheat with the blankets and possibly breakout into an enraged frenzy, but at least he could be comfortable with the pillows. You placed one under his bottom, behind his bound wrists and wings, and one behind his neck. With the last of the checks done, you gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"I'm sorry Akira, but you know we have to do this." You said, staring into his gloomy looking demon eyes. 

He chuckled dully, showing a few of his sharp teeth. "I know, at least it's only one night. I guess I'm going to have to be extra rough with you tomorrow to make up for tonight's lost time." 

You blushed lightly and smacked him on the shoulder. You knew he was going to keep his word on that, though. You grabbed your pajamas from the dresser and headed off to the bathroom to change. It would be rude to tease Akira when he was in this state, not to mention, it could drive him to break out of the chains and head into a fit. Once changed, you headed back to your room, turned off the lights, and opened the curtains to allow moonlight to stream in just in case you needed some emergency light during the night. Giving one finally kiss to Akira, (that was more heated than you wanted to admit,) you crawled under the covers and fell asleep within a few minutes after. 

The first few hours were nice and peaceful, allowing you to sleep easy through a good portion of the night. Until you were awoken by the sound of feral growling and rustling chains. Groaning in misery that you had to wake up, you pulled your head off your pillow and looked at Akira, who had somehow managed to free his wings from their chains and was now flailing them about. His crimson pupils fell onto yours quickly, a sick grin quickly creeping onto his face. 

"Good morning, Treasure. Did I wake you?" Akira asked, a sinister look in his dark eyes as the moon covered him in orange moonlight. Strange, you could have sworn the moonlight was silver before you went to bed. 

"Are you alright, Akira?" You asked, grabbing a vile of holy water on your night stand. You've never had to use it against him, and you hope you never have to, but you never known with demons. 

"Oh yes, Treasure, I am now that I get to see your face. But if you don't mind, these chains are becoming quite a nuisance." He continued to pull against the chains as if he tried to lunge at you to sweep you up. But the iron held him with loud groaning. 

You got close to him. Only close enough that your foreheads would touch if he leaned forward as far as he could. You put the vile of holy water in your lap, making sure Akira could see it. A quiet warning to his true instincts not to do anything rash. 

He chuckled darkly. "Why, Treasure, you think I can't control myself that much, to the point where you feel like you need to threaten me?" He laughs again. 

While you were distracted glaring at your husband, showing him you weren't afraid, his tail managed to slink around and grab your ankle. The warm, leathery appendage grabbed your ankle like a coiling snake that refused to let go. Looks like you forgot to bound that. Akira tsk'd at you. 

"Oh dear, look what you've gotten yourself into, Treasure." He snickered. 

"I'm not the one chained to the wall, Akira." You sneered back. 

Akira put his head down, showing off his horns. He chuckled quietly, darkly. "That's what you think." He responded, then lept at you. 

The chains broke from becoming weak against his warm flesh along with the constant tugging he's been doing all night. He grabbed your shoulders and used his wings to glide you over to the bed, making you drop the vile of holy water. It fell from your grip onto the floor, shattering, the water making a messy puddle on the ground. The only physical safeguard you had was gone. Akira glared down at you, his crimson pupils actually _glowing_ in the dark. He had you pinned to the bed, his tail lazily swished behind him as his claws tucked over your shoulders, making sure you wouldn't be getting away unless he allowed it. 

"Oh, Treasure," he purred, using one of his hands to gently stroke your cheek with his fingers. "I just couldn't keep away from you, no matter how hard we tried. Your scent has been intoxicating me all day, I couldn't wait any longer. I really didn't mean to wake you. Here, let me make it up to you." 

His fingers ceased their stroking and instead firmly gripped the side of your face as he stole a kiss. He was slow and gentle at first, making you melt into his grasp. The thought of warning or danger flashed away in just a second. His now slightly rough tongue licked against your bottom lip, politely asking for permission. Not exactly wanting to fight him while his mouth was full of sharp teeth, you opened your mouth as you gripped his horns for leverage. 

His tongue quickly took control as he explored you're wet cavern that he already knew by heart. He pulled away sooner than you wanted him, despite that fact, he left you panting. He, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and watched in amusement as you tried to regain your breath. He wouldn't let you however, as he leaned down and lightly nipped your neck with his sharp teeth. You froze, not wanting to move and accidentally cause him to break the skin or bite too deep by accident. He laughed at your actions and continued his journey to nip, lick, and kiss wherever his lips met the fragile skin or your neck. His wings bent down to your sides, not only trapping you but continuing to warm you up and become restless. You wanted to move and shake, to try and relieve some of the heat he was pushing on you, but you also didn't want him to injure your neck by mistake. So you stayed there; still and tortured, yet somewhat pleasured. 

Akira pulled away, moving his wings away as well, finally letting the cold night air grace your sweating skin. Akira was gracious enough to leave a few loves bites behind, once again marking him as yours. Of course, you weren't aware of this at the moment as you were too busy relishing in the coolness. Akira snickered, and that got your attention. 

"My, you're so adorable Treasure, I could just eat you up." 

He stood on his knees as he picked up your upper body. He continued to suck on your neck and wrap his wings around the entirety of your torso, once again trapping you in heat. But he had a new trick he wanted to try. His ever so tricky tail gently graced it's pointed tip on the top part of your foot. Not enough to hurt, but enough to leave a tingly sensation behind. The leathery appendage continued it's journey up your pant leg. It prodded and rubbed against your thighs, causing you to squirm in his grasp. You knew his action were doing a number on you, and he knew it too. Even occupied, he could smell your wet core beginning to want attention from him. The thought made him smile against your neck as he continued his torture. 

"A-Akira." You whined miserably in distress, that jus wasn't because of the heat. 

He snickered, but looked up at you. "Yes, Treasure?" 

"I need some a-attention." You stuttered against your will. 

"Oh, and what kind of attention? I'm not a mind reader, Treasure." 

The bastard knew what you wanted, he could smell it thick in the heavy air, but you wouldn't be getting your wishes so easily. He continued his teasing as he tortured you with his honeyed words. His leathery hands and sharp nails gently rubbed and scraped your hips so deliciously. At times he came up so high you thought he was going to give your breasts some attention, only for him to move back down and leave you disappointed. 

You squirmed and whined in his grasp, unable to put a full sentence together. His crimson pupils continued staring down at you as he removed his tail from your pant leg. "I need you to tell me what you want, Treasure." He purred, flashing his pearly whites. 

You made him wait all day and what was going to be all night for some friskiness, now he was going to make you wait and squirm like you made him. 

"A-Akira!" You replied to him. Too embarrassed and flustered to give him what he wanted. So he pulled away completely, wings and all. 

You moaned loudly in disappointment as you felt tears began to prick at your eyes. He worked you up so much and wouldn't give you any relief. You were hoping he would crack with your expression, but he didn't, he just kept looking at you amused. 

"Since you feel like being a stubborn bad girl tonight, how about we mix things up tonight?" Akira offered. You quickly nodded your head, not thinking of the consequences. You wanted attention but didn't want to completely give in to him, at least not yet. Plus, new things with Akira in the bedroom always reaped great rewards. 

Occasionally, you would fight back in some of Akira's little games, but not tonight. It's like he had a spell on you. A spell that fogged your mind and filled your body with unbearable heat, that only he could vanquish. Akira moved over to the side of your usually shared queen size bed, a large tent visible in his sweat pants. He got comfortable and ushered you over. You slowly crawled over to him, embarrassment visible in the red of your cheeks. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He teased, snickering. Your face turned even more red. Yet, a small fire rose up within you. If he wanted to play this way, fine, this is a game for two after all. 

You slowly pulled the waste line of his pants down until his cock sprung free. It was difficult to tell if your eyes were deceiving you, but was he slightly thicker and longer from his transformation? What you definitely knew was new was the red scales that speckled his lower abdomen. You counted about seven of the stray, leathery scales. Forcing excess thoughts out of your head, you focused back onto your main objective, showing your demon who was the one in charge tonight. 

You grabbed his shaft, (which was definitely thicker than before,) and gave a few testing pumps. Akira nearly purred above you, his tail swishing back and forth. While normally, during the rare times you held power over Akira, you would tease him just as much as he would tease you; giving him a taste of his own medicine. But not tonight, it was going to be straightforward. He was going back in new chains one way or another. 

You licked his throbbing tip, grinning up at him as you refused to break eye contact. You then moved your head down on him, your throat having to stretch slightly to his new size as you took him all the way all at once. Akira, not expecting your sudden attack, thrusted up into your throat with a grunt, followed by a chuckle. 

"Such a bad girl I have, I see what you're trying to do, Treasure. If that's what you want, fine. You can have it." Akira grabbed a fistful of your hair, still being careful of his claws, and bobbed your head up and down his shaft. 

He was steady at first, making it easy for your tongue to tease him. But he soon sped up as he thrusted into your throat. Grinning down at you as you tried to hold in moans, not wanting him to know you were secretly enjoying this. (Spoiler alert: he already knew.) Your throat became adjusted and was able to take him with ease. If he really did put a spell on you, it became more enhanced the more you sucked him off. You were lost in your own little world, allowing moans to slip through that you weren't even aware of. Until he ripped your mouth off his cock, leaving you to look up at him surprised, as his grip on your hair began to sting slightly. He snickered as you as drool dripped down from your lips. You sneered. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"I'm examining how much of a dirty girl you are tonight, without me even having even done much to you. I think it's time we changed that." 

That was your only warning before he threw your head onto the pillows and hiked your ass up in the air, positioned on your elbows and knees. His movements were silent as he crept up towards you. You tried to get up only to have your head pushed back down. To leave his point, Akira slowly moved his claws down your clothed back. He didn't press enough to break the fabric, only to leave a warning and make you shiver. 

"If you behave, I'll make sure to reward you later." Akira crooned, as he pulled down your pajama pants and panties down to your knees. 

You felt a rather cold claw glide against the outside of your folds. You shivered and whimpered as the cold claw massaged the outside of your folds, then moved down and pressed gently against your clit. You shuddered and moaned loudly as Akira poked and prodded. He gently slipped a finger in, slow and steady to not hurt you. The contrast to his cold claw and fire warm finger was exhilarating as the textured scales sweetly rubbed against your walls. Your thighs began to shudder rigorously as your voice became high pitched. Before you could release your orgasm Akira pulled his finger out and moved away from you, leaving you to whine in disappointment. 

"W-Why? I was so close!" You asked and complained, drool dripping down your neck as tears pricked at your eyes. 

Akira chuckled at your pitiful display and deeply licked at your folds, quickly riling you back up with a loud moan, only for him to move away again. You wanted his warm, wet tongue to continue pleasuring you. You tried to get up again but Akira caught your wrists, catching you off guard. His tail flicked him a pair of a large link of broken chain, which he used to bind you to the head board. Now you definitely weren't going to get him under control now. A shiver traveled down your spine, you couldn't tell if it was fear or lust. 

Akira looked down at you, love and lust pouring from his gaze. "Your shirt," he said, "it bothers me. Take it off." With that he tore your shirt to shreds with his sharp claws. He picked up one of the larger shreds and tied it around your eyes, making an efficient blindfold. 

"Don't worry, Treasure. I'll take care of you. You know I won't hurt you." 

Akira leaned his head down and kissed all over your neck as you felt his cock push against your folds. He was gentle at first, but he couldn't hold back any more from his rampant desires, and swiftly thrusted into you. He hilted you from the beginning, making your cry out as Akira gripped your waist, slightly digging his claws into your flesh. He moved slowly at first, letting you adjust to his now larger size, but you didn't want that. You whined and pushed your hips against him, one of his stray scales rubbing against your clit at the action, pushing a moan out of you. 

Akira grinned into your neck as he thrusted hard and fast into you, continuing to mark you all over with his teeth. He growled ferally into your neck as he moved a hand to grip one of your breasts. Your moans and cries turned into senseless gibberish as the gift of speech was stolen from you. Akira's tail thrashed about wildly behind him, occasionally smacking against the mattress. 

"A-Akira! Akira!" You cried out as the cold claw returned to play with your clit once again.

Akira bit down on your shoulder as he continued to growl, his pace not becoming slowed or sloppy. How much stamina did he have? How long would it take to him to cum? He realed back his unbusy hand and forcefully came down on your ass. This was still punishment after all. He spanked you a few more times, leaving your ass red and beaten. the scales on his hands making a number on your skin. Your whole body began to shudder as your moans reached a high pitch. You knew what was coming. 

"Akira! Akira! I-I'm gonna--" 

You didn't get a chance to continue as Akira pulled out of you again, denying your orgasm for the second time. Your body collapsed as you screamed in displeasure. Tears soaked through the blindfold and down your cheeks. The chains around your wrists slack as you didn't try to fight back. You looked back at Akira, making sure the orange moonlight caught your tears. 

"A-Akira, please! Please just let me cum! I promise I'll behave, I promise!" You would have shamelessly begged. You would have crawled towards him if you're binds didn't hold you in place. Akira moved over and stroked his claws through his hair, silently shushing you. 

"Shh, shh, calm now, my dearest Treasure. I think you've learned your lesson. I'll end your punishment here. Speaking of which, you've been such a good girl through the whole ordeal. I think you've earned yourself a reward." 

Akira thrusted back into you swiftly and roughly, wasting no time in getting back right where he left off. You would most certainly be satisfied, he made sure of that as he flicked and played with your clit with his claws and leathery fingertips. The stray scales on his abdomen only adding to the pleasure on your swollen clit. You cried and screamed and begged at Akira not to pull away as you felt another orgasm approach. He didn't say anything, but you knew he would listen to you. His growls became loud and aggressive as his thrusts became sloppy, he was close too. 

"Akira! Don't pull out! Don't pull out! Please, hurry up and cum!" You continued to shamelessly begged, and that pushed him over the edge. 

Akira practically roared with a voice you never heard of as he shot rope after rope of hot cum down your greedy cunt. It was extremely warm compared to previous times, and came in larger amounts as well. When Akira pulled out with an audible pop, some of his semen flowed out of you down your legs. You collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. You felt the chains retreat from your wrists as your vision was once again restored. 

"Oh, you can't be tired tonight, Treasure." Akira purred, "I still have plenty of energy left. We're only getting started." 

**Author's Note:**

> A little thank you gift, you could say, to the one who started this all.


End file.
